ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Forever Escape
Forever Escape '''is the fifth episode of ''Shield of Justice. ' Synopsis As Enoch's faction of the Forever Knights returns, the Shield of Justice attempt to investigate, they are soon lead into an ambush. Plot The opening theme song begins, sung and preformed by 'Pigeon John': " Wake up every morning to the clear blue sky, alien threats are there and we are kicking some Azz! Now, we're gonna reach a whole new level, slapping our trixes and beating the Red Devil! We're the Shield of Justice and we're fearless! We're the Shield of Justice and were fearless! I can build a Big Fat Sword, going on a Mountain and jump on my Bo-ard! We're the Shield of Justice and We're fearless! We're the Shield of Justice and we're fear-...LESS! We're an active team, going alien and shooting our beams!" ''"Forever Escape" '' (At Base) (Sif rushes to the door) (Richard appears in front of sif) Richard: Where are you going? Sif: COME ON MAN, I GOTTA GO! Richard: Where? Sif: NONE OF YOUR BEEZWAX! Richard: You Still Say That? Wow. (Sif Pushes Richard out of the way) (Sif exits the base) (Mig walks over) Mig: Where'd Sif Go? Richard: I Don't know, You Tell Me. Mig: Have you heard about the new mov... Richard: Old...News. (Ty walks over with his hot chocolate) Ty: No Need to be harsh dude, Sheesh... Richard: You Do it all the Time... (Sif opens the door) Richard: Where were you... (Richard see's Sif holding icecream) Richard: -.-, You went out for icecream... Sif: The Icecream man was... Richard: Go Kill yourself. ------------------------ Forever Knight 1#: Why do we now work for enoch? Forever Knight 2#: I Know right, This Sucks. Forever Knight 1#: We were fine with Sir Cyrus. (Just then Enoch entered the room) Enoch: I Have got some Bad News, We cant Plant the bomb. Forever Knight 2#. Why not? Enoch: Have you ever heard of, Shield of Justice? Forever Knight 2#. Super hero team? Enoch: I Have an idea to stop them! Forever Knight 1#. How... Enoch. I'm getting to that now. Forever Knight 2#. Ok. Enoch. I suppose we can continue our bomb plot but this time we can sneak up on the Shield of Justice and attack when they LEAST expect it. Forever Knight 1#. Night time would be perfect sir. Enoch. EXCELLENT...but this was my idea. ---------------------- (Later that Night...) (at Mr.Smoothies) (Sif and Richard drinking Smoothies) Sif: It doesn't taste that bad... Richard: Your lucky i have girls here! Sif: Your lucky were even here. Richard: Wait, What? Sif: Nevermind. (Earthquake starts) Ty: What's happening? Ghasten: Earthquake, Duh. Sif: Wait, Did you follow us? Ghasten: Safety Reasons. (A Truck tries to Run over ty) (Ty dodges) (Forever knights exit the back of the truck) (A Forever Knight throws a teleport grenade at the team) Forever Knight: FRAG OUT! (Grenade explodes) (The Team gets teleported to Area 51) Sif: Are we dead? Ty: Doesn't seem like it... Ty: Plus, I Almost got ran over by a truck, Doesn't anyone care? Richard: No. Richard: I BLAME ALL YOU IDIOTS, WHY DIDN'T YOU ALL JUST THROW THE BOMB BACK AT THEM? Ty: U Mad? Richard: I Am this close to punching you right in the jaw! Ghasten: WOULD YOU MORONS LIKE TO HELP ME OPEN THIS DOOR? BECAUSE ALL YOU GUYS SEEM TO DO IS ARGUE! Ty: Hmmm, I Got an idea! (Slaps Plasmatrix) Ghasten: TY, NO! Alien: Whoa, What kind of Alien is this? (Alien uses his Super Speed) Richard: Stop Running, Titan. Sif: FLASH TITAN! Ghasten: What? Sif: I Named Ty's new Alien! Richard: We. Don't. CARE. (Flash Titan tries to break the wall) Flash Titan: Ow. (Flash Titan shoots lasers from his disk) Ghasten: This powers are getting more original by the second.(facepalm) Sif: Now, now do your laser thingies on the wall. (Flash Titan shoots lasers from his disk) (Wall breaks) Richard: Finally, it was starting to stink in here... (Camera zooms in to Flash Titan) (Alarms rings) Ghasten: What? Are you kidding me? (Slaps Shadowtrix) (Slaps Alphatrix) Ditto(Sif): DITTO?!?!? (Forever Knights enter through door) Ditto: You mind helping us? Richard: Mmmmmmm, no. Ditto: -.- Humungousaur(Ghasten): DUCK DOWN! (Forever Knights shoot at the team) (The team duck down) Flash Titan: Let me handle this! (Flash Titan creates a giant disc) (Forever Knights shoot the giant disc) (giant disc explodes) Flash Titan: ...Or not. Humungousaur: Ugh, why do i have to do everything myself? Flash Titan: UMADBRO? (Humungousaur punches the forever knights) (Forever Knights get knocked out) Richard: That was fast... Richard: Now get us out of here big boy. Ghasten: Don't call me that. Richard: BIG BOY, BIG BOY, BIG BOY, BIG BOY. Flash Titan: Rofl. Humungousaur: Grrrrrrr. Ditto: Can you just show us what's beyond that huge door? (Humungousaur punches the door down) Humungousaur: Done, and done! Ditto: Control room... Flash Titan: Anyone here know how to hack? Richard: Just let me do it, okay? (Slaps Alpha-Omegatrix) (Upgrade hacks the computers) Upgrade: Ty, click control. (Flash Titan clicks control) Upgrade: Okay, now click space. (Flash Titan clicks space) Announcer: Alert. Security System Failure. Lock mechanism disabled. (Forever Knight enters the room) Forever Knight: HEY, YOU! (Forever Knight shoots a taser gun at Flash Titan) (Flash Titan dodges) (Computers explode) (Upgrade exits the computer) Upgrade: AUGH! Forever Knight: Oh no, NO! (Forever Knight tries to fix the computer) Forever Knight: You have to help me fix this! Flash Titan: Are you kidding? You tased me bro. Forever Knight: Well, get out of here! (Richard grabs handcuffs; handcuffs the forever knight to a handle) Richard: Not so fast, your apart of the forever knights. (Forever Knight takes off helmet) (Ditto changes back) Sif: You look strangely familiar... Reporter: Yes, it's me, Shawn Saminson. Ty: Aren't you that reporter? Shawn: Yes. Ghasten: What are you doing here? Shawn: Want the short answer, or long? Ghasten: Short. Shawn: I'm proving to the world that the Forever Knights ARE evil. Ghasten: How about the long? (Ground starts shaking) Shawn: NO TIME! (Cells start to open) Sif: Doesn't the world know that their already evil? Shawn: Well, while you guys were having the time of your lives fighting darak, they tricked the president into believing their good. (Prisoners enter the room) Prisoner: You guys are so dead. Ty: Tell us your name while your at it. Prisoner: The names Fistrick, bro. (Forever Knights enter the room) Richard: You gotta be kidding me! --------------------- Cooper: Have you guys seen Richard anywhere? Mig: He's been gone for hours. along with Ghasten, Sif, and Ty. Rex: Should i look for em'? Cooper: Relax, their probably at some party or something. -------------------------- Ty: So uhhh, you guys gonna invite us to a party or something? Enoch: Welcome, shield of justice! Enoch: What brings you here today? Sif: You brought us here. Enoch: Oh yeah, did you guys catch the invite? Ty: Yeah, we did. It's some invite. Enoch: Knights... Enoch: Attack! (Forever Knights shoot the team) (the team hide behind the computers) (Slaps Alpha-Omegatrix) NRG(Richard): NRG? NRG IS G.O.O.D! (NRG shoots radioactive beams at the forever knights and prisoners) (Forever Knight throws sleepy gas bomb) NRG: I don't feel so goo- (NRG falls asleep) (Ty gets out from hiding) Ty: COME AT ME BROS! (Slaps Plasmatrix) (Forever Knight shoots a taser gun at Flash Titan) (Flash Titan gets tased) Flash Titan: AAAAUUUGHHHH Flash Titan: My turn. (Flash Titan makes a huge disc) (Disc's shoot lasers at the forever knights and prisoners) (Most of them get knocked out) (Enoch and Fistrick run away) Fistrick: WHEN YOU SAID IT WASN'T GOING TO BE EASY, I DIDN'T THINK YOU MEANT IT LITERALLY! Enoch: IT WAS THE SHIELD OF JUSTICE, WHAT'D YOU EXPECT? (Slaps Alphatrix) Fasttrack: FASTTRACK! (Slaps Shadowtrix) Nanomech: Really? Fasttrack: Richard, wake up man. Flash Titan's Disc: WAKE UP! NRG: WHAT HAPPENED? Nanomech: They got away! (Slaps Alpha-Omegatrix) Way Big: WAAAAAYYYYYYY Big? Nanomech: Now you know how i feel. Way Big: Shut up, please. Way Big: Sif, bring em' to me. (Fasttrack runs after the two; brings them back) (Way Big grabs the two) Way Big: Now, where were we? Ty: KICK HIS BUTT! Way Big: Ohhhhh yeah... Enoch: You won't beat me this time! (Enoch slaps a button on his chest) (Enoch grows) (Fistrick jumps on Enoch's shoulders) (Enoch steps on Way Big's hand) Enoch: THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU EVER BEAT ME AGAIN! Ty: Whoa-ho-ho that is awesome! (Fasttrack runs to get popcorn; comes back) (Ty eats popcorn) Way Big: REALLY GUYS? YOU DON'T HELP ME? Ty: We'll send Ghasten for that. (Slaps Shadowtrix) Diamondhead: Uhhhh, guys... Ty: Uhuh? Diamondhead: We got a little problem... (Sif looks back) Sif: It's like, only a few of them, you can handle it! (Way Big punches Enoch) (Diamondhead fighting the Forever Knights and prisoners in the background) (Way Big shoots his cosmic rays) (Enoch grabs his shield; uses it) Way Big: Giant weapons too? (Enoch grabs his sword; cuts Way Big) (Way Big dodges) (Way Big punches Enoch) (Enoch cuts Way Big) Way Big: AHHHH (Way Big grabs Enoch's sword) (Way Big breaks it) Enoch: I can still beat you. even without a sword. (Way Big shoots cosmic rays) (Enoch uses his shield) (Enoch punches Way Big in the chest rapidly) Way Big: AHHHHH Fistrick: Save your energy bro, your mine now! Diamondhead: Not so fast, Enoch! (Diamondhead shoots explosive diamonds at Enoch) (Enoch's head explodes) Enoch: NOOOOOOOOO! (Sparks come out of Enoch's right eye) Way Big: Wait... he's a robot? Sif: It makes sense. think about it, he can grow, his voice sounds robotic kinda... (Shadowtrix times out) Ghasten: I have the worst luck ever. Way Big: I'm gonna blow him to kingdom come! Ty: WAIT... (Slaps Plasmatrix) (Four Arms jumps up; grabs fistrick) (Four Arms jumps back down) (Transforms back) Ty: Now blow him to kingdom come. (Slaps Alpha-Omegatrix) Upgrade: Any last words before i punch you in the scrap yard? (Upgrade hacks Enoch's security systems) (Upgrade hacks Enoch) (Enoch explodes) (Upgrade exits) (Changes back) Richard: That was waaaay to easy. Shawn: Forgot someone? Sif: Actually, we did. Shawn: Well thanks to you guys, i got security footage. Now i got proof that the Forever Knights are evil! Shawn: Also, i can help you guys look like actual heroes! Ghasten: Doesn't the world know that we are heroes? Shawn: Well, some people believe you guys are planning something big. Whatever that means. Ty: K... Shawn: Can you give me a ride back home? Sif: Oh my god... (Slaps Alphatrix) (SifTeleport teleports Shawn back to his apartment) Ty: Now teleport us back home! (SifTeleport teleports the team back to base) SifTeleport: Were done here... (SifTeleport teleports back to base) ---------------- (The next day) (Sif drinking a milkshake) (Ty watching T.V) Shawn: It appears that the Forever Knight betray us, as seen here... (Shawn shows the security footage) Ty: Hey sif? Sif: Yeah? Ty: Come here, Shawn gonna talk about us in a second. Sif: Okay. (Sif sits down with Ty) Shawn: In other news, Shield of Justice, heroes or villains? (Sif drinking the milkshake) (Ty throws the milkshake in the garbage) Sif: DUDE! Ty: I got distracted... Sif: Oh... Ty: Yeah. Shawn: This security footage i'm about to show, will tell the truth about the Shield of Justice! (Shawn shows the security footage) (Diamondhead fighting the Forever Knights and the Prisoners) (Way Big fighting Enoch) (Security Footage ends) Shawn: There you have it, the truth about the Shield of Justice! Shawn: If you want my honest opinion, i believe that they are doing everything in their power to do justice! (Ty turns off the T.V) Ty: That's enough T.V for now. Sif: Yeah, i'm starting to feel hungry. (Ghasten hears police sirens) Ghasten: Have your snack later, we gotta do justice. (The team get up from their seats) (The team exit the base) -THE END- Major Events *Shawn Saminson debuts. *Enoch and the Forever Knights debut. **Enoch also dies. *Fistrick debuts. Characters Heroes *Austin Sparks/Ghasten 10 *Sif Hunderson/Sif 100 *Richard Rhyneheart/Richard 10 *Tyler Blaize/Ty 10 *Cooper Daniels/Cooper 10 *Miguel Tennyson/Mig 10 *Rex Salazar/Generator Rex Recurring Characters *Shawn Saminson Villains *Enoch **Forever Knights *Fistrick Aliens Used By Ty *Flash Titan (x2) *Four Arms By Sif *Ditto *Fasttrack *SifTeleport By Ghasten *Humungousaur *Nanomech *Diamondhead By Rich *Upgrade (x2) *NRG *Way Big Allusions Title Meanings Trivia *Mig had been suffering from a headache from the previous episode during this episode. **Cooper and Rex, though, had no explanation for not being there. It can be inferred that they, too, had headaches. Category:Episodes Category:Shield of Justice Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons Category:Unknowns